<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>string me along by Amber_Flicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880939">string me along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker'>Amber_Flicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Locked In, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Graduation, copious amounts of flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru and Keito accidentally kiss, and it's all downhill from there.</p><p>-</p><p>Enstars rarepair week - day 7 - free day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Enstars Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>string me along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set during !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd call it bad luck, the role he'd gotten in the new Dramatica play, except that luck had nothing to do with how roles were chosen. Keito could've refused, yes, but it was true that the two of them fit these roles best. He'd had no real objection to it, if it weren't for who was playing his love interest.</p><p>"Keito-kun! We're practicing the confession scene next, please get your head out of the clouds and take your place!"</p><p>"My head's not in the clouds, Hibiki," he said, but nonetheless got into his position. It was hell every time they practiced this particular scene. There was a kiss at the end of it. They didn't actually kiss (though Wataru had tried to argue that they should <i>for the realism, Keito-kun!</i>), it only looked that way from the audience's point of view, but they still had to get incredibly <i>close</i> to each other. Each time they did it, it made Keito feel things that he couldn't figure out a name for. He'd call it hatred, but he knew what that felt like- this wasn't it. </p><p>All of this ran through his head as they went through the scene- perhaps Hibiki was onto something about Keito being a little lost in thought today, but they'd practiced this enough that he could do most of it on autopilot if he had to. At least until they got to <i>that</i> part.</p><p>Everything was going as usual- they both leaned in, careful to keep just enough distance. Keito had been teased by Wataru when he'd avoided eye contact the first time they did this, so now he didn't- even if looking him in the eye from so close made that indescribable feeling get stronger.</p><p>Then there was a sudden crash from backstage, loud enough to startle even Wataru into moving. Unfortunately, it happened before they'd moved away from each other, and their fake kiss quickly turned real.</p><p>Not that it was a <i>good</i> kiss- it couldn't have been, not when they hadn't actually been trying to do it, not when Keito pulled away almost as soon as their lips touched, flustered beyond belief. Wataru, for his part, didn't appear to be as shocked by the turn of events. Then again, when did he ever seem shocked? Before either of them could say anything, Leo ran past them, followed by Shu, who was yelling at him. The rest of the group trailed after, pausing near Wataru and Keito. If any of them had noticed the kiss, they didn't mention it, and Keito was grateful for that.</p><p>"Hmm, and what happened here?" Wataru asked.</p><p>"Tsukinaga-senpai knocked over some of the props in a fit of 'inspiration'," Hokuto said.</p><p>That was enough to pull Keito from his thoughts.  "That does sound like him..." </p><p>"I did try to stop him, but he would not Listen."</p><p>"Don't fret over it, Natsume-kun. We should end rehearsal here anyway, it <i>is</i> getting rather late. Is everyone fine with this?"</p><p>There was a chorus of agreement (at least, from the club members that were still there, who knew where Leo and Shu had ended up), and everyone began to leave. Keito stood there a moment longer, still unable to stop thinking about what had just happened. He touched his lips subconsciously, before snapping out of it. This wasn't the place. When he looked up again, Wataru was watching him. He didn't say anything, but the way he smiled made Keito feel like he saw right through him. Keito didn't have it in him to deal with Wataru, not right now, so he left first.</p><p>He'd figured out what he'd been feeling for the past month, and he didn't think it would end well for him.</p><p> </p><p>He was in love with Hibiki Wataru.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It kept Keito awake that night. He didn't quite want to believe that he really felt that way about Wataru of all people, but looking back on everything from the past month... it was obvious. He couldn't be in denial about it now that he'd realized, but he certainly wasn't going to confess. He was afraid Wataru would just use it as another way to mess with him if he did. He knew there was no way Wataru also had a crush on him, so it was best to push it down. If he thought about it too much, it would affect the way Keito acted around him, and they were around each other far too often for him to let that happen.</p><p>He'd just have to figure out a way to get over it. Even if the idea of doing so made his chest ache.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Keito-kuuun~ I've come to see you!"</p><p>"Get out of my office, Hibiki," he'd been trying to avoid Wataru since The Incident, not wanting to remember it at the risk of getting flustered, at the risk of making his feelings grow, but it was hard to stay away from someone who had the same best friend as him. And who loved to bother him.</p><p>"Such a cold reception! I'm shivering!" Keito didn't even have to look at him to know he was doing a dramatic- and very fake- shiver. "Are you this rude to all your visitors?"</p><p>Keito sighed, but didn't bother paying him much attention- it would only encourage him. "Only you. I'm trying to work, leave."</p><p>"Do you <i>really</i> want that?" </p><p>"What are you talking ab-"</p><p>Wataru sat on the edge of Keito's desk, casting a shadow over the paperwork. Keito didn't get the chance to try to ignore him- Wataru reached out, tilting Keito's head up until they made eye contact. Keito could pull away if he wanted to- but he found he didn't, really. It felt like Wataru's eyes were drawing him in, brighter than usual, almost hypnotic. "Keito-kun, won't you pay attention to me?"</p><p>"I- Hibiki-"</p><p>"Hmm? Are you already speechless?" He said, leaning in even closer.</p><p>He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Then Wataru was laughing, jumping off the desk before Keito could process the sudden shift in his behavior. "You're quite easy to get to, my fated rival. You should be careful of that, someone might take advantage," He winked.</p><p>Keito, still flustered despite the fact that Wataru wasn't flirting with him anymore, sighed. "Hibiki, get out or I'll <i>make</i> you."</p><p>"Oh? How will you do that?"</p><p>"Hibiki."</p><p>"Fine, fine. I'll relent this once, but do be prepared for another visit soon, Keito-kun! I can't stay away from you for too long, you know," he disappeared out the window after saying this, and Keito would be worried if it was anyone else. But he knew better- it was Wataru, after all. </p><p>Wataru... Who clearly thought it was fun to fluster Keito.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't able to focus on paperwork again for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was mostly little things. A rose left in his office when he arrived in the morning, a wink and smile from Wataru in passing (that never failed to make Keito blush, unfortunately), the box of tea with an unsigned note that simply said <i>try this instead of all the energy drinks, it might do you good~</i>.</p><p>The way Wataru would try to drag him from his work, <strike>flirting</strike> teasing all the while, being even more touchy than usual like he couldn't go more than a few minutes without physical contact when they were near each other. The way he got <i>too close</i> and then too far just as quickly, look and don't touch, like a star- bright but untouchable.</p><p>The attention was... a lot. Keito wasn't sure if he loved or hated it. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted more. More than flirtations that went nowhere and the uncertainty of whether Wataru had any serious intentions or if he was just trying to get a reaction from Keito.</p><p>But it was so, so tempting to just let it happen. So he said nothing, did nothing, and allowed it all to continue.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Keito had finished his work at a reasonable time, which was unusual for him, but any rest he might've gotten from that was negated because he'd had unit practice immediately after. He had just finished- they'd worked harder than usual to make up for how little practice time they'd gotten recently, so he was exhausted. He intended to get home as quickly as possible and maybe get a decent amount of rest, for once.</p><p>That thought was interrupted by a voice. Of course things couldn't be that easy. "Keito-kun! It's rare to see you leaving so early!"</p><p>"How would you know that?" Did Wataru really watch him that closely? Then again, he had been flirting with Keito quite a bit lately, so it wasn't completely unbelievable...</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? I watch you so carefully, you know~," Wataru said. The late afternoon light caught on his hair in a way that was... distracting. Even back when he'd hated Wataru, he'd never been able to deny how attractive he was- it had often caught his attention. And now, when he was very much in love with him? The effect was even more powerful.</p><p>"That's a violation of privacy."</p><p>"Can I honestly be blamed for staring?"</p><p>He <i>could,</i> but Keito knew that wouldn't stop him. "Hibiki, I don't have time for this."</p><p>"Oh, but my beloved Keito-kun! Surely you can make time for <i>me-"</i></p><p>"What am I to you, Hibiki?" He finally stopped walking, facing Wataru.</p><p>Wataru stared back at him for a moment, still in a way he rarely was, always alight in movement that Keito couldn't keep up with. "What do you want me to be? I can, of course, take on any role, you know this well," he leaned in close, like he'd done so many times lately, but Keito simply couldn't feel flustered the way he usually did, just... wanting answers, before this went any further, "but I do believe we're both playing the lovers now, yes? That's the story you've laid out for me, so shall we follow the script?" There's mischief in his eyes, just like there had been all the other times he'd flirted and then pulled away before anything to could happen, laughing it off. Like Keito's feelings were a game to him.</p><p>And... Keito had had enough. He didn't know how Wataru had figured out about his crush so easily, but clearly he had. He'd always liked to mess with Keito, but it had gone from simple teasing to flirting recently, ever since <i>that</i> happened. He was tired of being toyed with when Wataru seemed to have no intention of going further, hadn't given any indication of actually returning Keito's feelings. He'd let it go on for a while because he was hoping something would come of it, but he felt foolish now for ever thinking that. </p><p>"Stop," Keito said, and for once, Wataru did. "Stop... all this. It's bad enough already without you teasing me about it, Hibiki."</p><p>Wataru looked... almost startled. Hurt? But then it was gone, back to a carefully blank smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Keito-kun, I truly didn't intend to push you too far. If it really upsets you, then I will stop teasing so much."</p><p>Keito felt almost like he'd done something wrong, like something between them had changed, but he wasn't sure what. It was hardly the first time he'd asked Wataru to stop, but it was the first time he'd seemed so... off. He usually continued on as he pleased, ignoring Keito's lectures and laughing when Keito got too frustrated with him. He'd never backed off. He was probably overthinking it- Wataru had never been easy to read, so maybe he was simply having an off day himself, and it had nothing to do with Keito. Either way, he'd finally gotten Wataru to stop teasing him about his feelings, which had been his goal. "...Alright, good."</p><p>"I'll be taking my leave, then," his voice was much quieter than usual, "I apologize for disturbing you, right hand man."</p><p> </p><p>Keito didn't realize until after Wataru was gone that it was the first time he'd ever apologized to him for anything.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It took a couple of days to notice that he hadn't seen Wataru at all. He couldn't recall the last time he'd gone that long without even a glimpse of him. Not that he was seeking him out- the opposite, really, after what had happened. It seemed they were both avoiding each other. Some part of him almost... missed Wataru. He'd become too accustomed to his presence, even if that presence often irritated him. And despite everything, his crush hadn't faded at all. He knew Wataru didn't feel the same now, but his heart didn't accept that. Keito hated everything about this situation.</p><p>Of course, then practice for the upcoming play came up again, and they had no choice but to see each other. Wataru's acting was as perfect as always- of course it was, he wouldn't let outside influences affect his performance (and he probably didn't care about what had happened much anyway. He probably wasn't constantly thinking about it. Not like Keito was), but in breaks... he didn't speak to Keito, wouldn't look at him longer than a second. Keito's own acting was a little more stilted than usual, but they'd all had off days, and he was sure everyone else would assume that's what it was. He didn't want to answer questions about what had happened between them. Every time he was near Wataru on the stage, every time they had to exchange words of devotion, scripted as they were, his heart ached. Thankfully, they didn't practice the kiss scene that day. Keito wasn't sure he could handle that, not so soon.</p><p>Practice ended after what felt like an eternity. Keito made to leave as quickly as possible, but he was stopped just after he exited. "Hey, Keito. Are you and him... y'know, okay?"</p><p>So someone had noticed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're both acting weird! You're my friend, so if he hurt you I wanna know!"</p><p>"...It's nothing you need to worry about. I appreciate your concern, but we're handling it."</p><p>Leo didn't seem to like that answer, but he relented. "Fine! But let me know if you wanna talk, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. I will."</p><p> </p><p>Keito smiled faintly as he watched Leo run off- hopefully not to cause trouble. The situation wasn't ideal, but at the very least he still had friends looking out for him. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leo wasn't the only one who brought up the issue. Eichi noticed something was off not long after it happened. It was to be expected, considering how close he was to both of them, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. Eichi insisted that he be told what happened until Keito could no longer deny him. He was surprised Wataru hadn't already told him, to be honest... Maybe Wataru didn't think any of this was even important enough to talk about.</p><p>"...so that's what happened," he hadn't told anyone about it until now; it was relieving to have it out there.</p><p>"I think you may have misread Wataru's intentions. He's not the type of person to tease someone about something important."</p><p>"Isn't he?" He replied, and Eichi just stared back at him. "What?"</p><p>"It's just that you're both very stubborn, you know? I love you both and I'd like for you to get along."</p><p>Keito would've liked for the two of them to get along too- not just for Eichi's sake, either. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible at this point. Not after..."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not so sure about that."</p><p>He knew well enough by now what it looked like when Eichi was scheming, had seen it far too many times to count, and that's exactly the look he had in his eyes now. "What are you thinking about? I hope you're not planning to cause trouble."</p><p>"Nothing like that. You'll have to wait and see, Keito."</p><p>Keito wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but knew that Eichi wouldn't tell him if he didn't want to. There were few people who could outlast his own stubbornness, and Eichi was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>He had no choice- he'd just have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I just need some help moving something in this practice room," Eichi said, leading Keito down the hall, "it won't take long."</p><p>"And you couldn't get someone else to help? I was working, you know."</p><p>Eichi looked back, "Are you saying you don't want to help me, Keito? That's mean! You're so mean to me, Keito..."</p><p>"I'm coming with you, aren't I? Shut up, Eichi."</p><p>They arrived at the room, and immediately after stepping inside Keito saw exactly who he'd been avoiding. Wataru looked, for once, just as surprised as he was. Before Keito could turn and question Eichi, the door closed behind him. He heard the distinct click of the lock from outside.</p><p>"What is this? Eichi?"</p><p>"You two have been a mess lately, so I'm fixing it. Things can't go on this way."</p><p>...He shouldn't have let Eichi be, if this had been what he was planning. He dreaded being stuck with Wataru for any extended period of time after what happened, and this would be worse than rehearsal, because they didn't even have anything to distract themselves. "Stop trying to interfere. Locking us in a room together won't help."</p><p>"We'll see if it helps soon enough, won't we? Anyway, I have to go. I'll be back later."</p><p>"Eichi! Let us out of here immediately."</p><p>"You'll be let out as soon as you sort things out with each other! Have fun~." There was the sound of footsteps walking away.</p><p>"Eich- he's gone," Keito sighed, stepping away from the door. It seemed they were stuck in here for the time being. He had no doubt that Wataru could find a way out easily, but doubted that he would- he probably found the situation amusing. Or that's what Keito would have expected of him, but Wataru <i>had</i> been surprisingly quiet since Eichi had locked the two of them in. </p><p>Wataru was looking back at him when he turned, expression unreadable. "Well, what are we to do now, right hand man?"</p><p>"...I'm not sure. He's not going to let us out until he's satisfied."</p><p>"Then I suppose we have no choice but to discuss it, hmm? Unless you'd prefer to wait it out, but we both know that would take much longer, and I assume you'd rather not be around me that long!"</p><p>And... Keito knew that he'd implied that last time they'd talked. Hell, he'd outright told Wataru to leave him alone too many times to count. But as he'd discovered over the past two weeks, it simply wasn't true that he didn't want Wataru around. He just wasn't sure how to tell him that. "I think... that we both made some mistakes recently."</p><p>"The kiss, you mean?"</p><p>"No. Everything that came after it."</p><p>"I..." Wataru paused, like he wasn't sure how to say it. He was usually so self-assured- maybe all of this had gotten to him, too. "I believe most of the blame falls on me, Keito-kun."</p><p>And he wasn't <i>wrong</i> about that. This did start because of Wataru's behavior, but... "...Well, still. I should have tried harder to understand, but instead I pushed you away."</p><p>Wataru smiled humorlessly. "Yes, perhaps. But I never exactly gave you the chance to understand, did I?"</p><p>"Have you ever?"</p><p>"You're right, I haven't. I think it's time we fix that, don't you?"</p><p>"There's not much left to say, is ther-"</p><p>"Now now, Keito-kun. Despite appearances, this isn't easy for me, so please stay quiet until I've finished..." Wataru stepped into his space, close than they'd been in weeks outside of practice. It quickly silences Keito. "...I can follow a script just fine, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at dealing with real emotions. However, I never meant to make you think I didn't care. It's quite the opposite, actually."</p><p>Keito stared back at him, mind racing. It seemed obvious what Wataru was implying, but Wataru never went for the obvious, and it all felt... too good to be true. It couldn't be this simple. Nothing in Keito's life ever was. "What are saying..?"</p><p>"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out on your own. The answer is right before you, you know."</p><p>It was, but he both did and didn't want to accept it. A single thought came to mind- the words that had started this mess. Maybe, if he wasn't wrong, they would end it too.</p><p>"What am I to you... Wataru?"</p><p>"Well, my dear Keito-kun... I'd like you to be my boyfriend. If you'd have me, of course."</p><p>It's what he'd hoped to hear, but he still almost didn't believe it. "...I'd like that."</p><p>"Amazing," Wataru said softly, and then he was pulling Keito forward into a kiss- a real one, this time. It was better than he could have imagined during all those moments where Wataru threatened to kiss him but never followed through, because now he knew for sure, that it wasn't another game, that Wataru loved Keito the same way Keito loved him.</p><p> </p><p>It was with this knowledge that he pulled Wataru impossibly closer by the braid and returned the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>(The play went, in Wataru's words, Amazingly. And they did, in the end, share a <i>real</i> kiss on stage.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus:</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn't we try letting them just.. work it out on their own?" Tomoya asked.</p><p>Eichi shook his head. "Didn't he already refuse to open up when you attempted to speak to him about it? They need a push!"</p><p>"I agree! Locking them in a room together is the only way they'll ever admit to their feelings! Let's do it," Leo said. He was composing on the floor. No one was trying to stop him. Tomoya turned to the only other person in the room, hoping that at least he would be a reprieve from this chaos.</p><p>"Hokuto-senpai? What do you think? You can't agree with this, right?"</p><p>Hokuto thought about it for a moment. Then, "It sounds like a reasonable plan to me."</p><p>Tomoya sighed. He hated it here.</p><p>-</p><p>Hi they are both idiots and I love them</p><p>@amber_flicker on twitter (follow me for screaming about rarepairs and Eichi), @bastardbabyeichi on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>